Pride, Prejudice, and Potter
by blondebombshell
Summary: another Ron/Hermi and Gin/Harry fic umm...yea read and review please


Pride, Prejudice, and Potter   
  
A/N In case you hadn't noticed the title is very similar to that of Pride and Prejudice and so this story will be similar to it as well, some things are different of course, the girls aren't sisters and they all live in the same place, Hogwarts duh, oh and instead of the girl not liking the guy, the guy doesn't like the girl. A little history: it's the middle of 5th year, Voldemort has yet to show himself, Ginny has been let into the trio, and Hermione and Ron are in yet another of their wonderful fights although this one has lasted a bit longer than usual, oh and I am R/H, G/H shipper but you never know what could happen. Our story begins in potion class.   
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were sitting through yet another tortuous Potions lesson with Professor Snape.   
  
"Today we will be working on the Gelincenta or Fire Freezing Potion" said Professor Snape in his oily voice, "which... when wrongly mixed can cause a burning sensation on the body part it touches followed by a ice cold sensation which sends the person who stupidly allowed it to touch them" he shot a venomous look at Neville who was cowering in his seat, "into a deep, frozen sleep, and when mixed correctly will freeze fire."  
  
Hermione hurriedly wrote all of this down and when Harry asked her why, considering she already new it all, she replied with "well you can never have enough notes Harry, you never know when they could come in handy."   
  
Ron who had been listening chuckled slightly, remembering their incident in 1st year when Hermione had practically forgotten she was a witch. Hermione who obviously knew what he found so funny gave him a cold glare and began writing again as Professor Snape continued his lecture.   
  
"...now get your ingredients together and begin making your potion, it should simmer for half and hour so hurry, oh and we will be working in groups of three, hop to it", said Professor Snape and he began his normal pacing of the room, glaring at anyone who's potion wasn't perfect, or if they weren't in Slytherin.   
  
Ron grumbled unhappily and began to chop up the toad's liver, while Hermione added the bats blood. Harry who stood between the two looked very uncomfortable stirring the potion as Ron and Hermione kept relaying through him.   
  
"Harry, would you be so kind as to ask that insufferable git on your left to pass me the rats spleen?" asked Hermione sweetly while starring daggers at Ron.  
  
"Harry, would you be so kind as to tell the insufferable know it all on your right to get it herself?" Ron retorted.   
  
Harry began to tell this to Hermione, leaving out the insufferable know it all part, but she interrupted him. "I know full well what he said Harry, know it all indeed at least I've got brains."  
At this Ron erupted, "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying I'm stupid?"  
  
"Well" Hermione began, "It sure does sound like it to me."  
  
"Yea well at least I've got a life Granger!" he retorted, "I don't spend my life with my nose stuck in a book all day"  
  
Hermione was about to retaliate when Professor Snape barked "Weasley, Granger that is enough! Why are you so upset at your girlfriend Weasley, afraid she's smarter than you, got more brains? Well neither of you are very smart if you ask me, you should know better than to start one of your fights in my classroom." The Slytherins began to snigger; they knew they were in for a good one.   
  
Ron spluttered then started "Girlfriend? I wouldn't go out with this girl if you paid me."  
  
"Detention...both of you, and you two Potter can't even manage to stir a potion right let alone keep the peace between you friends" Snape sneered, turned on his heel, and headed back to his desk  
  
Thankfully class was over and Harry, Ron, and Hermione fled the Potions dungeon, and headed to the great hall.   
  
A/N I know, not much has happened in the way of plot, but it's the beginning of many, the beginning of the books doesn't have much plot either's, right?   
  
Disclaimer- Everything's JK's 


End file.
